


[15] [판윙/중편/15금] 어둠속의 빛 (2부작)

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [15]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명) 다시 쓰러진 지훈. 미룰 수 없는 해외스케줄. 엉망진창이 된 몸과 마음. 과연, 누가 구할 수 있을까.





	1. 포근한 어둠의 동굴 끝에서

# 스케줄

2017.09.29 2017 강남페스티벌 K-POP콘서트  
2017.09.30 2017 코리아 뮤직 페스티벌  
2017.09.30 2017 피버 페스티벌

2017.10.01 K-SWISS 팬미팅  
2017.10.01 이니스프리 팬사인회

2017.10.03 홍콩 팬미팅  
2017.10.04 홍콩 팬미팅  
2017.10.06 대만 팬미팅  
2017.10.07 대만 팬미팅

 

 

 

 

***

너 만이, 나의

안식처.

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

무대는, 신과 악마가 만나는 곳.

까닥하면 아래 쪽으로 끌려가 압살당하고,

드물지만 아주 가끔, 신의 은총을 받아

모두와 함께 한 순간,

느낀다

'그것'을.

자비를 구걸하는 것은 달콤한 유혹,

그저 매일 약한 한 명의 인간으로 매일 정진.

그것이 내가 할 수 있는 최선이자, 최소.

 

***

 

해외에 나가는 것은 기분 좋다. 한국에서는 느낄 수 없는 그곳만의 분위기를 얻고 오니까.

하지만, 놀러 가는 것은 아니니까. 밴에서 비행기로, 비행기에서 공연장으로, 다시 공항으로, 돌아와서 다시 밴. 그리고, 숙소.

이리저리 셔틀되고 저리이리 일하고 집에 (이미 숙소를 집이라고 말하는군) 돌아오면.

하아, 이제서야 피곤한 걸 느낀다. 긴장이 풀어지는구나.

예전에는 숙소에서도 긴장을 해서 결국 쓰러졌다.

컨디션 조절은 잘 먹고, 잘 자고, 마음이 편하면 되는 데.

바쁜 생활에 위의 세 가지를 지킬 수 있는 사람은 별로 없고.

서로서로 아껴주는 우리 멤버들이지만, 결국.

자신 혼자 컨트롤하지 못하면 프로가 아니겠지.

하지만, 하지만.

이런 하루만은 나도,

아이이고 싶어.

 

***

사단이 난 일은, 홍콩의 호텔.

9월 말에 이틀에 거쳐 공연을 세 개 하고, 바로 이어서 10월 1일에 팬미팅과 팬사인회 한 차례씩.

완전히 컨디션 조절에 실패했다.

그 상태로 공항을 거쳐서 3,4,6,7일에 거친 홍콩-대만 팬미팅 준비로 출국.

그 때 공항사진을 보면 알겠지만, 나.

반 쯤은 정신이 나가있는 채로 관린이 손에 이끌려 나갔다.

컨디션 조절에 실패한 몸과 마음은 비참하다.

먹는 것으로 컨트롤하고 있었던 항상 불안한 마음도, 밑을 알 수 없는 나락으로 떨어졌다.

공연과 팬미팅을 하면서 식사까지 조절할 수 있겠나, 아이돌은.

기괴한 직업이다.

그래도, 프로. 프로.

나 하나 때문에 이 모든게 헝클어질 수는 없고, 나도 그것을 용납할 수 없으니.

어찌어찌 밀어붙였지만, 평정을 잃어버린 몸과 마음은 악순환.

그렇게,

악마가 나를 이끌고 깊은 어둠 속으로 들어왔다.

***

내일, 팬미팅.

...

하기 싫다.

...싫어.

싫어.

싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어

...아아아아아아

해야 하는데.

해야지. 해야

지...

...

아.

하기 싫다.

싫어.

싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어

컨트롤

컨트롤

컨트롤이 안 돼.

내 몸과 마음, 은 이미 내

것이 아니지, 아니 원래

아니었나. 그냥,

빌려 쓰고 있었을 뿐이었나.

신의 은총과 악마의 거래로,

땅 위와, 하늘 아래서 걷는 이들 모두.

착각에 빠져서 하루하루를 보내는 건가.

나도, 그 중 하나.

오만한 순간, 신의 외면과 악마의

손길이 따스히, 귓가에 머문다.

나락으로 떨어지는 건, 한 순간.

...

이래서 연예인들이 약을 하는구나.

공적인 장소에서 화를 주체 못하고,

사고를 치거나, 사람을 치거나.

그렇구나.

다들,

힘들구나.

이 모든 게.

아이돌은...

괴랄한 직업이다.

***

망가졌어, 망가졌  
어, 망했는데. 아,  
이렇게 한 순간에.  
하지만, 나 이러면  
안 되는 데. 그런데  
하기 싫은데, 어떻게  
하지, 나 좀 나를  
어쩔 수 없어, 그냥  
포기해, 어떻게.  
말도 안돼. 하지만,  
하기 싫다.

하기 싫다.

하기 싫다.  
하기 싫다.  
하기 싫다.  
하기 싫다.  
하기 싫다.  
하기 싫다.

...벼랑의 끝에서.

모두가 손을 내밀어도,

잡지 않으면, 그렇게

떨어지지.

떨어지는 걸 원하는 건가,

그런건가. 사람 마음은,

하지 말라고 하면, 하고

싶고, 하라고 하면.

하지 않으려 하지.

악마의 농락인가, 신의

외면인가. 무대에 섰을 때.

이 둘을 주의하고 자신을

추스리지 않으면,

붕 떴다가, 팍 떨어지는 건

쉽다. 두 유혹의 사이에서,

압사당하는 자그만 생쥐가,

나야.

나,

이렇게

끝인가.

끝낼까.

그냥,

그냥.

피곤해.

쉬고 싶어.

다...

귀찮아.

 

 

***

 

 

"지훈이는 어때?"

"형, 안 좋아요. 병원에도 데리고 갈려고 했는데, 이거 그냥 몸만 아픈게 아닌 거 같아서. 우선, 침대에 눕히고 폰도 가져왔는데. 안정을 못 취하는 것 같아요."

"...내일 팬미팅인데, 어떡하냐."

"그때까진 어떻게 하도록, 해 봐야죠."

"힘들면... 약 먹어도 되니까."

"...무슨 소리에요."

"발륨Valium(Diazepam)이라고, 마음을 가라앉히는 게 있어. 그다지 강하지도 않고, 한 숨 쉬게 하는 거야."

"형, 스무 살도 안 된 애한테, 그건 안 되죠."

"나도 알지, 나도 아는데. 어떡할 거냐고, 스케줄은 잡혔고. 지훈이 빼고 들어갈 수도 없고. 계약은 11명 들어가는 걸로 명시되어서, 파기되면 그냥 쫑 나는거야."

"그렇다고 어떻게 애한테 그렇게해요."

"일은 걔 하나 문제가 아니야, 내일 아침까지 안 되면, 우리도 어쩔 도리가 없다."

"..."

무대가 빛이 빛날 수록,

무대 아래는.

어둠으로 가득

찼지.

 

***

 

꿈을 꾸었다.

끊임없이 잡아먹히고 있었다,

누구지 누가 누굴 내가 누굴 나를

냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠냠

쩝쩝

쩝

부족해.

부족해.

더

더

더더더

더더더더더더더더

하고 싶잖아 그렇잖아.

더 유명해지고, 더 비싸지고, 더 더 더

더 더 더

너가 원하는 걸 내가

이루워 줄 게, 그러니까

나한테 맡기렴.

아아, 그대는

신, 아니면 악마.

그런 건 묻지마, 물어도

쉬잇, 모르는 척 해주자.

너가 원하는 걸 들어준다니까,

쉬잇, 쉬잇, 찡긋. 찡긋.

알잖아, 나

니 편인거.

 

***

 

신이니 악마이니, 그런

타령은 다, 거짓말이야.

그냥, 내 안에서 둘이

싸우는 거지, 내가

갈라져서. 그걸

인식하면, 다시

비참해져.

와와, 컨트롤이 안 돼.

아아, 프로가 아니야.

아아, 내가 아니야

내가

아니야.

내내내내내내내내내내내가

내내내내내냉

왜

왜

왱

아히아히아히아히아히

아아아아아아아아

아아아아

아아

아

ㅇ

ㅏ

.

..

...

피곤해.

 

 

 

***

 

 

사랑하는 사람을,

밀쳐내는 건.

가장

혐오스러워.

나.

 

 

***

 

(끼익)

작은 발소리가 들어온다.

들어오지마.

나가기 싫어.

이불을 머리 끝까지 올려서

나를 감춘다.

보지마.

보지마.

보지마보지마보지마

보이기 싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫어싫-

이런 모습. 아아아아아.

화장실에 들어가서 손을 씼는다.

(솨아아, 솨아아)

그래, 이미.

나는 너의 발소리를 기억하지.

너의 행동방식이나, 패턴.

언제나 나를 찾는 눈길과,

내 어깨에 올려지는 너의 손도.

그 모든게, 나에게

너무나 큰 힘이어서.

이런 꼴을 보이고 싶지 않아.

내가 너를, 실패한 것 같아.

실패.

실패.

실패했데요.

실패했데요.  
실패했데요.  
실패했데요.  
실패했데요.  
실패했데요.

..아아아아

닥쳤으면.

아닌데요?  
아닌데요?  
아닌데요?  
아닌데요?  
아닌데요?

...아아.

피곤해.

응.

어느새, 너가 침대 맡에 와서

나를 보는 눈길이 느껴져.

보지마보지마보지마보지마

"일어났어요?"

아니아니아니

"밖에 가서 먹을 것 좀 사왔어요. 나, 예전에 와본적 있어서. 맛있는거, 알아."

코를 타고 맛난 냄새가 들어온다,

꼬르륵.

배는 정직하다.

아, 배고파.

아무 것도 안 먹었지, 아니

못 먹었지. 입에 댄 건,

물 몇 모금 그게 전부, 요새 이틀.

떨어지는 건, 금방.

배고파.

"여기서 유명한 치킨 집이에요. 형이랑 같이 가고 싶었는데, 나 거기가서 싸달라고 했서. 안 먹고. 같이 먹어요."

배고파.

배고파.

배고픈데,

무슨 자존심인지 나가기 싫어.

내가, 너무나

부끄러워서.

그래, 그런거지.

이 모든 깽판이,

지금까지 잘 해온, 내가.

이런 식으로 무너져버렸다는게.

믿기지가 않으면서, 너무나

창피해.

창피.

개창피.

"안 먹어요?"

...

"먹기 싫어?"

...

"먹기 싫냐고, 박지훈."

...너.

"어디서 반말이야."

"대답했네."

...아.

머리다, 머리.

머리관린.

이불에서 머리를 꺼내서 빤히 바라본 눈망울.

깊고 맑은 샘물이 나의 어둠의 계곡에 거침없이 치고 들어온다.

...안 돼.

들어오지마.

들어오지마.

나를, 가만히

나 둬. 안 그러면,

나 또, 이렇게.

아, 이런식으로

나 실패해서 창피,

부끄러워서, 보이기

싫으니까. 그냥, 안돼

하지만, 해야돼. 싫어.

싫어해도 안 돼, 해도

싫어. 싫어. 싫어.

싫어. 싫어. 싫어.

싫어. 싫어. 싫...

눈망울을 피해서 다시 이불을 뒤집어 쓴다.

따스한 어둠이 나를 감싸고, 다시 안식.

그래, 여기가 나에게 딱 맞는 곳이야.

밖은,

너무나

무서워.

그러니까,

여기서.

그냥.

있자.

잊자.

모두.

난

이미

끝났으니까.

그래,

인정하니까

얼마나

쉽니

그래

그래

안녕

안녕

안...

(빠지직)

...무슨 소리지?

(빠지직)

비닐 랩을 뜯는 소리구나.

코로 노릇노릇 구워진 치킨 내음이 확 들어온다.

...아.

악마도 군침 흘릴 만한 냄새.

잘 하긴 잘하는 집인가 보네, 홍콩 치킨.

나랑 같이 가서 먹고 싶뎄는데, 나.

이 꼴로, 못 가겠지.

미안, 관린.

이런 나는, 너한테 과분해.

그러니까, 너도.

그냥 나를...

나를...

나...

"안 먹어요?"

...

"안 먹냐고."

...응.

"다 싫어요?"

...응.

"다 보기 싫고?"

...응.

"나도?"

...아니야.

그냥,

부끄러워서 그래.

내가.

한심해서.

"..싫은 거 같네."

아니야, 관린아.

이런 나에게, 너가.

너무 과분해서.

그래서.

"그럼, 뭐. 나 갈게요."

...응?

"내일 팬미팅에서 만나요, 오늘은 대휘 방에서 잘테니까."

...아니.

너

그렇게

"음식은 갖다 줬으니까. 내일은, 알아서 나와요."

그렇게

하기 있어

나한테

너

"꼴사나워. 이게 모야. 다 힘들게 하고."

내가

힘든건

상관없냐

"공연 끝나고 짜증 팍 낼때부터, 멤버들 기분 다 상했잖아요."

...실패.

실패.

"그런 식으로 할거면, 그냥 그만두지 그래요? 프로답지 않게."

실패.

실패자.

실패작.

"내일 팬미팅에서는 웃는 얼굴해요, 팬들. 걱정할테니까."

왜

왜

팬 얘기만 하고

난

난

걱정 안 해줘?

"웃는 것도 일이니까, 제대로 해야죠. 피곤하다고 이러면 돼요?"

피곤한게 아니야

피곤한게 아니야

그냥, 피곤한게

아니라고

"홍콩은 그렇다 쳐도. 대만에서 하는 건, 제대로 해요. 나, 바쁠테니까. 형 신경 못써."

너

너

너만 생각하지.

항상

나를 이용해서

결국은

너도

너도

다른 사람들과

다를 바 없는거냐.

"나, 가요."

그래,

그래.

그래

너도

가라.

다른 사람들처럼.

아무리 손 내밀어도

잡을 수 없는 나처럼.

너도, 그저.

떠나는 구나. 나를,

그래. 차라리 이런게

좋아.

나한텐

알맞는

끝인가.

자그만 발소리가 더 작아지고,

(쾅)

문이 닫히고, 멀어져 간다.

아

아아

그래

혼자 있는게,

편안해.

더이상,

힘들지 않겠지.

상처도 받지 않고.

책임질 것도 없고.

그냥, 그렇게.

이렇게.

이렇게..

...

..

.

 

가지마

 

관린아

 

가지마


	2. 너가 나에게 와, 빛이 되었다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (설명) 다시 쓰러진 지훈. 미룰 수 없는 해외스케줄. 엉망진창이 된 몸과 마음. 과연, 누가 구할 수 있을까.

날

두고

그냥 가는 거니

관린아.

관린아.

어떻게

나를 두고, 나랑

...

결혼하자고 했잖아.

...

..

.

뭐.

거짓말인가.

칫.

믿을 사람 하나 없군.

나도,

나를 못 믿으니까

별반 다를바 없나.

그래,

개같은 세상,

좆같은 사람들

천박하고, 머리 가벼운 인간들.

허리 한 번 흔들어주면, 침대까지 따라올 여자는 넘쳐나고.

금반지와 금시계로 몸을 도배한 과대망상 남자들은 띄껍지.

걔들 비위맞춰주는게 내 일이지,

무대에서 허리 흔들고, 진실인 것처럼 웃고.

그런데, 다.

비즈니스잖아.

내, 몸과 마음.

내 웃음.

내꺼야.

누구한테도

주지 않아.

이제는,

다 싫어

나 혼자

그냥

...

그냥

...

관린아.

너마저 날 떠나면

나는, 진짜

진짜

없어,

아무 것도.

아무 것도.

그러니까.

그러니까아

...

가지마.

가지마.

떠나지마.

내가

잘못했어.

내가...

내가.

아아.

아아.

아.

.

그러니까.

나,

...너가-

"필요해."

너 없이는-

"못 사니까."

그러니까-

"가지마."

"안 갔서요."

!!!!! 흐으아아-

"아아아아아아악!!!!"

뭐야뭐야뭐야뭐야뭐

아씨 식은땀.

"나 연기 쫌 해죠? 모델이야 모델."

아니 그건,

"연기자겠지. 뭐야. 너, 갔잖아. 왜 여기."

"속았지, 속았지. 완죤 속았지~"

기쁨의 댄스를 추는데 이거,

한대 치고 싶네. 아씨

"너, 다 구라였냐. 한 말."

"내가 뭐랬는데요?"

...그.

"...간다고 했잖아."

"여기 있잖아요,"

침대 앞 작은 책상으로 가서 깐 치킨세트를 든다.

"치킨."

...뭐야.

"치킨때문에 있는거냐고, 나 말고."

"가라고 하지 않았어요? 나 필요 없다며."

아니

"야, 아니야. 그런 적 없어. 나..."

...

"형... 뭐요. 말해봐요."

...부끄러워.

이런 꼴이.

고개를 숙이니, 다시 관린이 얼굴이 보이지 않는다.

인기척은 주섬주섬, 한 발로 체중을 옮겼다가 다른 발로.

그런 듯해.

그러..ㄴ

?????

갑자기, 뭐가

머리 위에.

따뜻해, 끈적

냄새, 치킨.

치킨. 머리 위에.

어깨에, 치킨

?????

"뭐야뭐야뭐야, 야이."

치킨세트 그대로 되집어서 내 몸 위에 부웠다.

"야이, 미친새끼야!! 이게 뭐야!"

"이제 쫌 형처럼 말하네. 좋았스."

뭐가,

"좋아. 이색갸! 야, 이관린!"

문질문질. 본격적으로 치킨양념기름으로 번들번들한 관린이의 손이 내 몸 구석구석을 침투한다.

야이,

이.

이..

이...

아핫하하하핫하하하  
하하하야하하하이하  
하하미하하하친하하  
하하하하하새하하하  
하하끼하하하하히하

간지러워

간지러워

"하지마, 하지마, 하지마. 야, 이관린! 간지러워. 간지러워, 야힛."

요리조리

"야ㅎ, 거긴 안 돼. 하힛! 야이, 미친..."

머리부터

"...새꺄! 그만...안..하히히히!힛.."

발끝까지

"...히히힛! 안.. 돼어어엉! 야잉관링!!"

매끈매끈아핫하하힛키하하하  
하하하야하응하이하만질만질  
번들번들하캬미하히하친하하  
하하아하하새하하하이곳저곳  
본들본들하하끼하하홍퍄히하  
하하그하하만하히힛반들반들  
미끈미끈하하라하핫고오호홋

...

10분 정도 지났을까.

...나.

당한 것 같아.

흑.

***

"어때요, 좋아?"

야이미친새...

"뭐가 좋아, 뭐야. 이게. 엉망이잖아."

내 츄리닝과 침대는 이미 거뭇거뭇, 간장양념과 치킨기름으로 범벅이 됐다.

"이게 무슨 창피야, 다른 사람들이 보면. 뭐라고 생각하겠어."

"남이 어떻게 생각하는지, 왜요?"

...

아.

"박지훈, 그런 남자였어요?"

그렇게, 너는 또.

내 깊은 곳으로

훅. 너만이 그렇게

나를 뚫고 들어와.

"...보기 좋네요...크.."

어라, 이관린.

그 표정, 어쩐지

비웃는 것 같은데.

그러고보니, 너.

"나한테 반말했지."

"아뇨. 아뇨. 내가 언제. 안 했서요."

이놈이.

눈으로 힐끗, 바닥에 떨어진 스테레폼 치킨그릇을 본다.

거긴 양념이 다 떨어졌어. 그러니까,

아하.

"이리와봐, 관린아."

슬금슬금, 가까이

"아니요, 아니요. 안 갈거에요."

슬금슬금, 멀리

"왜애~ 갈거라고 했잖아."

슬금슬금, 탈출할려고 문고리를 보는 관린이의 눈망울-

"아니요, 안 간다고 했어요."

"그래? 그럼 와."

"...에?"

이틈이다.

관린이 몸으로 점프으~

반격의 지후니얌.

잠긴 방 밖으로 아기고라니 소리가 울려퍼졌다.

오랫동안.

 

***

하악 하악

하악 하악

이젠 침대 뿐만 아니라

방 전체가 치킨양념범벅.

물론, 이 벽에서 저 바닥까지 굴러다닌 우리도,

꼴이 말이 아니다. 이거 엉망징창인걸.

아아, 실패인가.

...

뭐

어때.

나

이런 것도.

할 수 있어.

나,

박지훈이얌.

"쫌 풀어졌서요?"

"...응."

관린아, 너는

"오케오케, 다 걱정했서. 형, 못 나올까봐. 방에서."

어떻게 나를

"그래서, 웃길려고. 그러면, 걱정이 없어져요. 이거, 나 잘 알아."

이렇게 만들어.

어그적으그적 기어가서 널부러져있는 관린이의 품에 안겼다..기 보단 같이 쓰러진거지만.

아아

너는 나의

천국.

관린이의 가쁜 심장박동이 나의 심장을 타고 들어온다.

그의 뜨거운 몸의 열기가 더부룩한 어둠으로 가득한 악마를-(날 버리지마)-닥치게-(나 없이, 너가 잘될것 같아?)-저 멀리-(언젠간, 다시 빌빌거리면서 나에게 올걸, 그러니까-)-안녕-(나, 날...버리지마아..)-안녕.

안녕.

악마씨.

나중에 볼 때는,

내가 더.

멋질 테니까. 그땐,

당신 말따윈

개한테나 줄거야.

빠바.

...

머릿 속 생각괴물이 잔잔해졌다.

내가 왜, 이렇게 걱정가득했지.

아주 지난 일처럼, 까마득하다.

뭐, 벌써 잊었어.

어때, 뭐.

그럴 수도 있지.

자빠질 수도 있는거지 뭐.

툴툴 털고, 다시

일어나면 되잖아.

이렇게.

이런 나.

너가 아니면,

너가 없으면

할 수 없었겠지.

나,

그렇게 강하지 않아.

세지 않아.

완벽하고, 무적천하장사가 아냐.

그래도,

괜찮아.

나의 곁에,

너가 있으니까.

그러니까

그러니까

이, 약한 나도

너와 함께,

강해질 수 있어.

너는, 나의

...

"사랑해."

내 입술이 아기고나리 귓볼을 타고 들어간다.

"모에요~ 갑자기."

"그냥, 말해본 거야."

"형 때문이에요. 치킨 못 머겄서."

그게 문제냐, 지금.

아, 갑자기

배고프네, 치킨얘기하니까.

꼬르륵

몸은 안 일으키고 팔만 대충 뻗어서 근처의 치킨조각 하나를 들어서 입에 넣는다.

냠냠

냠냠

꿀꺽

하아아

하아

하

핫

하하하하하

"하하하하하하히히."

관린이가 나를 미친 사람처럼 본다.

"하하히하하하힛."

뭐, 어때.

뭐, 어때.

"하히히ㅣ하하하ㅣㅅ-"

머얼리 멀리

퍼져나간다.

나의 모든

어둠과 함께

날아간다.

하늘 위로,

내려오는

햇빛 한 줄기.

구름이 걷히고,

다시, 밝아진다.

내일이 오늘이 되고,

오늘은 벌써, 어제.

어둠으로 가득한 하루는,

다시, 빛으로 물들어

나를 채운다.

그래, 그래.

내가 자만했지, 내가

나를 완벽하게

컨트롤 할 수 있을거라 생각했지.

얼마나, 오만한 인간인가.

인간은 콧대 높은 동물, 그러기에

가끔씩 이렇게 후려쳐져야, 자기 자리를 안다.

뭐,

치킨범벅으로 후려쳐진다면.

이것도, 나쁘지 않군.

냠냠.

그리고,

"으윽, 그걸 어떻게 먹어. 더러워."

호오.

"더러워? 내가 더럽냐, 이관린."

"더러워, 더러워."

"그래도 나 좋지?"

"...뭐에요. 그런 질문."

"사랑하잖아, 나. 관린이, 나 사랑하지?"

"아, 뭐냐고요. 갑자기."

슬금슬금 몸을 일으키려는 관린, 볼이 빨개진 거 같은데.

못 일어나게 아앙-하고 팍! 토끼태클으로 다시 바닥에 눕혔다.

"어디가시나아~ 날 두고 가시나~."

"안 가요, 안 간다고요오. 그러니까 쫌 놔여."

"놔면, 갈 거잖아."

"안 가요. 안 가. 맹세."

"맹세가 어떤 말인지는 아니."

"그거잖아요...그...약속. 영원히, 하는거."

그래,

그래.

"나두고 떠난다고 하지마, 이관린."

"...미안해요. 거짓말이었어요. 연기, 연기. 미안해요."

"미안하다면 다야?"

? 관린이가 당황한다.

"나, 상쩌 바닷쪄."

?? 당황x2 이관린.

"지후니, 너무 슬뽀요."

??? 당황x20 황당x10 이관린.

급히 나의 몸아귀에서 벗어날려고 하는데.

어딜 가긴, 어딜.

다시 정색.

"다시는 그런 말 하지마."

"알겠서요. 알겠서. 하지만, 형도 이런 짓 하지마요. 다 걱정하니까."

"너는?"

"예?"

"나 걱정했어?"

"당연하죠. 무슨 말이에요. 당연히."

"왜?"

"에?"

"왜 그랬어?"

"왜냐뇨...그야.."

일으키려는 몸을 더 꼭 붙잡고, 그의 품에 안긴다.

너와 함께 있으면, 어떤 나락에 빠져도. 다시, 일어날 수 있어.

"그야?"

"그러니까..(소근소근)..니까요."

"뭐? 안들려."

버얼게지는 그의 얼굴이 따스해 보인다. 고양이처럼 내 볼을 그의 뺨에 맞다아 본다.

"...사랑하니까."

"누가?"

"내가."

"누구를?"

"지훈형아를."

"...형은 빼고."

"에...지훈이를."

"그래요, 한국어시간이에요. 이제 그걸 한 번에 말해봐요."

관린이의 입꼬리가 미소를 띄며 올라간다.

"나, 라이관린. 너, 박지훈. 사랑해."

"나도. 나, 박지훈. 라이관린, 너. 사랑해."

나

너

사랑해.

너

나

사랑해.

우리

서로

사랑해.

사랑의 소용돌이가 땅 밑에서부터 땅 위로, 다시 하늘 위로 솟구쳐 올라간다.

마치,

기적처럼.

아니,

기적이야.

태어나, 만나, 사랑한다는 것은.

생활이 삶이 되고, 삶이 사랑이 되는 것.

이 기적에, 나는 살 수 있어.

이런 세상도, 수많은 사람들도.

너가 내 손을 잡고,

너의 눈이 나와 맞추고,

너의 품에 내가 안기고,

우리가 입맞추면.

그래.

어떤 것도,

우리를

끌어내리지 못해.

그러니까.

그러니까.

"사랑해."

"사랑해요."

그렇게,

두 번째 입맞춤.

첫 번째보다 더 강렬하고,

세 번째보다는 덜, 맛있다.

괜찮아.

네 번, 다섯 번, 여섯 번...

영원히, 너의 곁에 있을 것을

맹세해.

라이관린.

 

***

 

날 새우고 맞은 아침은, 생각보다 괜찮았다.

형동생들하고 스태프들에게 걱정끼쳐서 미안하다고, 다 모아놓고 진심으로 사과했다.

완전 프로는 아직 아니지만, 그래도 이 정도는 할 수 있어.

다행히 다들 잘 받아줬고, 예정대로 홍콩 팬미팅은 진행.

이틀이 쏜살같이 지나갔다.

그리고, 비행기를 타고.

대만으로.

그곳에서 또

우린 어떤 추억을 만들까.

벌써

기대돼.

 

 

 

 

 

***

오늘은 이미 어제,

내일은 이미 오늘.

너와 함께라면,

할 수 있어.

당당히 어깨를 펴고 걸을거야.

너와 같이 걷는,

이 길.

앞으로도,

잘부탁해.

라이관린.

 

***

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
